


The Effect of Great Conversation

by SapphireSmoke



Series: Addicted to Conversation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For supposedly being very clever, Hermione seemed to have missed quite a lot about what could go wrong in the aftermath of one, simple night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effect of Great Conversation

"You slept with my mother, Granger."

Hermione was sure she felt her heart stop for a moment. She forced her eyes away from Narcissa who sat, as poised as ever, in the gazebo near the south side of the garden, remembering only at the last second that breathing was a vital part to her survival as she turned around. Draco looked like he wanted to tear her in half and it took incredible willpower for Hermione not to look alarmed.

"I'm sorry?"

"You. _Fucked._ My. Mother," Draco repeated, each word said slowly and with a blazing hatred. Hermione had not been expecting this confrontation, but then again, for supposedly being very clever, she seemed to have missed quite a lot about what could go wrong in the aftermath of one, simple night.

_Her naked back was pressed firmly against the frozen glass, her cry of surprise being swallowed by Narcissa's dominating tongue. Perched atop the large windowsill that occupied the west end of the Malfoy family parlor, Hermione's legs wrapped around her waist as her hands fumbled with Narcissa's top, half-annoyed that she was being outsmarted by buttons._

_Narcissa tasted of wine. Fabric tore and Hermione couldn't be sure which one of them moaned when full breasts filled her eager hands. Her brain was a haze because of the alcohol she had consumed, but she had been positive up until a moment ago that she was straight. Now, her body craved to feel Narcissa's skin against hers like she craved air to breathe. Hermione pressed her hips into her thigh as she let her head fall to the side, her breathing increasing tenfold as Narcissa marked the base of her neck._

_"Won't someone see us?" Hermione gasped as she tangled her fingers in blonde hair, only now noticing the light fog her breath made against the cold window. But her eyes fell closed and the question suddenly seemed rather meaningless as Narcissa traced the shell of her ear with her tongue._

_"I don't care."_

Right now, Hermione wished she had cared.

She had come over that night under the pretense that Narcissa wanted to celebrate her job offer at the Ministry. Hermione had become close to Andromeda after the war, and it wasn't soon after that she reunited with Narcissa. The first time they met, the Malfoy matriarch looked down on Hermione in distain. It was hardly unexpected, seeing as her family was raised to hate muggle-borns. But as the months wore on and Hermione found herself spending more and more time with the two sisters, she found herself oddly captivated by the youngest of the Black sisters.

Narcissa had this effortless sophistication and beauty about her. She was well educated and Hermione found it a pity she never took a job; Narcissa had amazing potential and it seemed almost wasteful, that she could not share it with the world. They spoke for hours on end about a wide variety of subjects and it seemed Narcissa genuinely enjoyed having someone to talk to, especially about literature. Hermione found Narcissa's company pleasurable and ended up looking forward to Thursday afternoons when they would meet for tea. It was the highlight of her week.

But she honestly didn't think for a moment that meant she was attracted to her.

Regardless of all the badness that stemmed from that night, Hermione couldn't help but feel flattered that someone as beautiful as Narcissa Malfoy wanted to seduce her. Though it wasn't obvious until she was kissed what Narcissa's intentions were at the time, now it seemed rather clear that it was planned. Late at night, sipping red wine while sitting intimately together on the only leather loveseat in the room. If Hermione had been more aware of her surroundings, she would have realized that it was preposterous that the Malfoy's owned only one place to sit in the otherwise empty parlor. If she was thinking clearly, she also would have realized that the candles littered all over the room were meant to set a mood, and were not merely for decoration.

But she wasn't thinking clearly. Whenever she looked at Narcissa, her brain seemed to fail her.

The brightest witch of her age… and yet somehow completely oblivious to the fact that she was developing a vastly inappropriate crush on another person's _wife._

"I don't know where you're getting your information, Draco," Hermione responded cooly, trying to keep her composure. "But you know the Ministry only sent me over here to make sure there are no more… _incidents._ "

Her eyes flickered over to the large window to her left; the window that caused all this trouble in the first place, and she watched Lucius snap at the house elf to hurry up with the packing. He no longer looked like he was going to attack Narcissa again, merely furious at the world around him, but Hermione wasn't going to leave until he was completely off the property.

"I'm not stupid, Granger. The Ministry doesn't send Aurors over to settle domestic disputes; my mother contacted you directly! Funny, isn't it, how she would think to send for you instead of her own bleeding _sister?"_

Hermione felt her face grow hot with impatience. "Your mother was frightened; _that's_ why she sent for me. Andromeda doesn't have the kind of authority that I have and you know it. Your father should have never attacked her, Draco; if you wish to lay blame on someone then best point it at the one responsible."

"He wouldn't have touched her if she hadn't decided that this week she was going to go off and become a bloody fucking _lesbian!"_

Hermione seethed inside, turning her focus back to Narcissa across the garden. "I hardly think this was a decision she made lightly. I understand you're upset that your family is falling apart, but go drink away your pain at the tavern like every other self-respecting male."

Draco had a retort to that, but Hermione wasn't listening anymore. Narcissa had turned to look at her, the small smile of gratitude making the pit of her stomach burn with pleasure. She wanted to wrap Narcissa up in her arms and kiss the pain away, but that privilege was meant for her lover, which Hermione was not. It was only one night that they shared.

One amazing, earth-shattering night that she knew she would never forget.

_Hermione had one leg draped over Narcissa's shoulder, her hands pressed against opposite sides of the window pane in a desperate attempt to keep her balance. Narcissa's fingers filled her, drawing sounds from Hermione that she was unaware she could even make. Her breasts heaved as she desperately tried to catch her breath amidst the moaning, but at this rate she probably wouldn't have cared if she ended up suffocating because of this._

_"Cissa!"_

_The name sounded both praising and begging as it fell from her lips. A thumb slipped against her clit and Hermione shuddered in need, burying her face in Narcissa's breasts as her cries grew louder. "Please, please," she begged beneath silken flesh; a need that did not go ignored. There was only a slight change of position inside of her and suddenly Hermione was screaming things that would make a whore blush, falling from the highest mountain into a sea of pure, unadulterated bliss._

_It only took a few moments for Hermione to recuperate before she let herself slide down, her knees colliding with the marble flooring. She couldn't explain the urge, or begin to fathom where it even came from, but suddenly her mouth was against Narcissa's sex, her tongue exploring her folds with lavish greed. Narcissa ran her fingers through her hair and groaned encouragingly, bucking her hips against her face as she whispered her name._

_And holy God, when Narcissa came… Hermione was sure she had never tasted anything sweeter._

"In what fucked up part of your mind did you think it was okay to tear apart my family?"

The guilt ran deep at those words; it was something Hermione had been trying to ignore ever since it happened. She wasn't a bad person; she knew how wrong it was to sleep with a married woman. She felt sick with herself for days after, but that didn't mean it was her place to tell Draco what had happened between her and his mother. It certainly wasn't her intention to cause everything to go to shit.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you, Draco," she responded honestly. "But I have to see your father off. Excuse me." She left him on the porch to stew in his anger as she moved inside to escort Lucius from the premises.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione found herself leaning against the railing of the gazebo next to Narcissa, watching the ducks bathe in the pond across the way. Draco had stormed off to God only knows where and the resulting calmer atmosphere made Hermione feel more at ease.

"Thank you for coming."

"You said you needed me," Hermione responded. "I wouldn't ignore that." The admission caused her cheeks to color in embarrassment slightly as she realized how utterly moronic she sounded.

Narcissa however didn't seem to think she sounded moronic at all as her face broke into a smile. It soon faded however and she apologized, "I'm sorry I dragged you into the middle of all this. I merely meant to explore a private fantasy; I never expected for it to take over my life in the way that it did." She sighed softly, looking as if she felt a bit foolish. Hermione touched her arm gently.

"You can't help the way you feel, Narcissa. That's no one's fault; especially not your own."

"Isn't it?" Narcissa countered. "I spent half of my life living a lie so I could live up to everyone's expectations but my own. I disregarded my own needs for so long that I ended up destroying my family in the process. Lucius was to be expected, but Draco is also furious with me and it breaks my heart."

"If it makes you feel any better, he had some choice words to say to me as well," Hermione admitted. Narcissa turned her head sharply to face her.

"He knew it was you?"

"Yes, although I'm still not sure how."

Narcissa rubbed her temples as she crossed the gazebo, coming to rest on the bannister to the far left of Hermione as she looked up at the manor. "I suppose it wasn't hard for him to figure out," she admitted. "You _are_ the only other woman I spend time with outside of my sister."

Oh. Well, process of elimination then.

Hermione bit her bottom lip guiltily. "I've probably done enough damage here," she admitted softly. "I think perhaps it's time I should go…" Narcissa didn't answer her so Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek as she crossed behind her, heading back to the manor to grab her purse. She wanted Narcissa, but she wasn't going to force herself on her; especially after all the damage she had caused to her family.

Hermione only made it down the second step before Narcissa said in a small voice, "Don't." Hermione froze, looking at Narcissa who turned to face towards her. "Don't go," she added, her voice stronger this time.

Hermione backtracked a couple steps yet stayed silent, knowing Narcissa had more on her mind.

"You are… an _incredibly_ attractive woman," Narcissa started, causing Hermione to flush lightly at the compliment. "But that wasn't why I slept with you." She took a few steps towards her as she admitted, "You're the most intellectually gifted witch I've ever had the pleasure of speaking with; muggle-born or otherwise. Your mind is what's sexy to me. And…" she stopped a mere half a foot in front of her as she admitted, "I feel like as though it would be of great personal loss to me should we let what happened here drift us apart."

Hermione took a moment's pause before nodding her agreement. Her throat was beginning to dry and she didn't want to risk her voice coming out in a croak.

"So, if you'd like…" Narcissa started, giving Hermione a look that nearly made her collapse. It did things to Hermione's body that she was unaware, up until now anyway, that a mere look could achieve. "I had hoped you would still like to meet up with me on Thursday."

"For tea?" Damnit, croaking did not sound attractive.

Narcissa merely smirked before correcting, "For a date." Three words in the English language had never sounded so attractive.

Hermione attempted to play it cool, but her body was unobliging. She nodded eagerly, a smile breaking out across her face. "I would love that," she told her, more excited than words could possibly express. She attempted, desperately, to contain it however; she didn't want to come across as needy.

"Good," Narcissa smiled, looking like she was trying to contain her pleasure of the outcome as well. "I look forward to more great conversation, then."

Personally, Hermione was more looking forward to the part that came after great conversation, but she smiled in agreement. It was best not to lay all her cards on the table, after all.

**\- FIN -**


End file.
